Kaijukage
by Darkness Rissing
Summary: Despues de su derrota en el valle del fin y tras una serie de sucesos en su aldea, Naruto se ve pronto en Infant island en donde las cosmos le piden su ayuda para permitir el regreso de los antiguos monstruos.


Capitulo 1: destierro, encuentro, y regresos

¿_Qué estoy haciendo aquí_? Esa era la pregunta que Naruto Uzumaki se hacía a si mismo mientras desembarcaba de su bote y observaba sus alrededores.

El mar arrojaba sus aguas a una playa de arenas blancas que delimitaban la enorme isla en la que nuestro joven ninja había desembarcado. En frente de él se alzaba una enorme selva la cual rodeaba una enorme montaña que coronaba el centro de la isla.

Todo el lugar daba un aura de tranquilidad absoluta y no había ningún vestigio de que algún ser humano la habitara.

Era una buena pregunta la que el joven ninja se hacía ¿Qué era lo que estaba haciendo en ese lugar?

Fue entonces que un pequeño resplandor de luz llamo su atención.

Viendo en esa dirección Naruto observo una pequeña esfera de luz dorada, de la cual pronto una pequeña mariposa de múltiples colores se materializo y llamo a Naruto con su peculiar chillido el cual, a pesar de que el tamaño de la mariposa mostrara lo contrario, fue escuchado por el ninja.

"_a si… fue por ella_" pensó Naruto al ver a la mariposa, la misma que lo había traído desde los bosques del país del fuego, a la aldea del país de las olas y de allí a la misteriosa isla en la que actualmente se encontraba y que al parecer aun quería que Naruto la siguiera un poco más.

Sin más que hacer Naruto comenzó a caminar detrás de la mariposa la cual lo guio hacia el interior de la isla.

(Algunos kilómetros después)

Naruto había seguido a la pequeña mariposa hasta las faldas de la enorme montaña, en las cuales nuestro joven héroe descubrió unas escaleras cavadas en su ladera que guiaban hasta una caverna localizada a la mitad de camino.

La pequeña mariposa volteo a ver a Naruto antes de convertirse nuevamente en una esfera de luz, y flotar hasta la entrada de la caverna.

"en verdad me gustaría que dejara de hacer eso" se quejo Naruto "ya es bastante difícil seguirla en su forma normal…pero me pregunto ¿Qué es lo que querrá mostrarme?"

Y con eso comenzó a subir la escalinata hasta el final.

(En la caverna)

La esfera de luz guio a Naruto dentro de la caverna hasta que salieron en una enorme caverna que dejo a Naruto sin habla.

En frente del ninja se encontraba un exuberante jardín que haría pensar a quien lo viera que había llegado al paraíso. Plantas de color esmeralda servían de base a una enorme cantidad de flores de distintos colores y tamaños, alimentados por el calor y la humedad de las emanaciones de vapor que revelaban la identidad de volcán de la montaña.

Más esto no era todo lo que Naruto veía

Sobre el jardín se elevaban distintas construcciones de piedra que rodeaban un gigantesco altar en el centro del volcán, mas ninguna de las construcciones parecía interrumpir con la armonía que se sentía en todo el lugar.

La esfera de luz floto hacia el altar, hacia donde Naruto corrió poco después.

Mientras subía, Naruto noto que en las distintas construcciones se encontraban imágenes de extrañas y distintas criaturas siendo dos las mas representadas.

La figura de una criatura reptiliana con enormes placas en su espalda, y la imagen de una mariposa de bellos colores.

Una vez el altar la esfera de luz volvió a su forma natural y dejo escapar su característico sonido el cual hizo eco por toda la caverna.

Al principio no pasó nada pero pronto el símbolo que se encontraba en el altar (una cruz rodeada por líneas ondulantes que en conjunto recreaban una imagen de un sol) comenzó a brillar, hasta que una pequeña columna de luz se formo de la cual salieron dos pequeñas figuras.

"dinos Fairy… ¿a quién has traído a nuestra isla?" hablaron dos voces femeninas en perfecta sincronía.

Naruto se froto los ojos para asegurarse que no estaba viendo cosas.

En frente de él se encontraban dos diminutas, pero diminutas, personas, ambas del tamaño de una muñeca, y al parecer gemelas debido a su parecido. Ambas vestían un traje de dos piezas de color naranja-rojizo, al igual que sandalias del mismo color. Su pelo negro estaba amarrado en una cola de caballo que caía por su espalda, ambas portaban brazaletes dorados en sus brazos y se encontraban agarradas mutuamente por sus manos.

La pequeña mariposa (un poco más grandes que las figuras en frente de ella) comenzó a emitir su peculiar sonido en una forma que le hizo creer a Naruto que le estaba diciendo algo a las pequeñas personas.

Esto sin embargo dejo de ser un pensamiento cuando ambas perdonas asintieron con la cabeza y dirigieron su vista hacía el.

"por favor acércate" dijeron ambas a la vez.

Sin saber que mas hacer Naruto se acerco y se arrodillo hasta que sus ojos estuvieron alineados con los de las figuras en frente de el.

"saludos humano" dijeron ambas con una voz amable "y se bienvenido a Infant Island"

"gracias" dijo Naruto "mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki"

"mucho gusto Naruto" dijeron sus anfitrionas mientras daban una pequeña reverencia "nosotras somos las _shōbijin_ las hadas guardianas creadas por la fuerza vital de la tierra y sacerdotisas de su guardiana Mothra"

Ante esto Naruto no supo que pensar. Al parecer en frente de él se encontraban dos seres que habían nacido directamente del planeta…sonaba ridículo pero como ninja no debía pensar que había algo ridículo o imposible e su mundo.

"Naruto, tenemos un gran problema en nuestras manos" dijeron las hadas. "y si Fairy te guio hasta aquí significa que tal vez tú seas capaz de ayudarnos. Pero primero necesitamos que nos digas algo"

"¿Qué cosa?" pregunto Naruto no sabiendo cómo podría ayudar a las hadas o lo que querrían.

"necesitamos que nos digas ¿Por qué razón hay tanta oscuridad en tu corazón?" dijeron las hadas sorprendiendo a Naruto "podemos sentirla…la oscuridad rodea tu corazón pero no lo corrompe…sentimos una gran tristeza en tu interior… ¿a qué se debe?"

Naruto suspiro mientras que los sucesos que lo habían llevado a la isla volvían a su mente con toda su fuerza

_FLASHBACK_

Perdida…derrota…fracaso…no importaba que palabra escogieran solo un pensamiento inundaba la mente de Naruto mientras miraba por la ventana de su habitación en el hospital de Konoha.

Había fallado.

Sasuke había escapado de la aldea, y después de una batalla en el lugar conocido como el valle del fin, el Uchiha lo había derrotado. Mas esa derrota había causado que el usual hiperactivo Naruto cayera en una depresión como nunca antes había existido.

Había fallado.

A su compañero y amigo. Por permitirle escapar a las garras del más grande psicópata de las naciones ninja.

A su mejor amiga. Por no haber podido cumplir su promesa y dejar que la persona más querida en su corazón se alejara…quizás para siempre.

A su Sensei. Por (según Naruto) no haber impedido que su compañero se fuera…por haberlo abandonado.

A sus amigos. Quienes habían salido gravemente lastimados, casi muertos…heridas que por su fracaso habían sido en vano.

A su aldea. Una misión fallida…un camarada perdido…algo que jamás se olvidara.

Pero en medio de su depresión un sentimiento en especial amenazaba con aflorar….Ira

Ira por no haber podido hacer nada por evitarlo, por ser demasiado débil para evitarlo, pero sobre todo ira por las por las palabras que el ser contenido en él había dicho durante la batalla.

"**tienes suerte que este encerrado dentro de ti…sin mi poder tú no eres más que nada"**

Lo que más enojaba a Naruto era que las palabras del zorro eran la verdad y toda la verdad. Por si solo Naruto a penas y logro hacer algo para alentar a Sasuke, pero si el zorro no hubiera intervenido ahora lo más seguro es que estaría muerto.

Y Naruto odiaba eso.

Odiaba el hecho de que tenía que depender del poder de otro para ganar sus batallas… Haku, Neji, Gaara, Doto…en todas y en cada una de ellas había sido necesario que Kyuubi viniera y le salvara el trasero, y aunque el (en la mayoría de los casos) había sido quien tenía control de tal poder, no cambiaba el hecho de que tenía que pedirlo de otro para poder usarlo.

Dependía de que el zorro le brindara el poder para vencer a sus enemigos, porque él no tenía el poder para hacerlo

"_ya no más" _pensó Naruto enojado "_ya no dependeré del poder del zorro para vencer…ya no dependeré de él para salir de cada situación peligrosa en la que me meta…me volveré mas fuerte…entrenare hasta que no haya enemigo que no pueda vencer con mis propias manos" _Naruto apretó su mano con tal fuerza que sangre comenzó a brotar "_doy mi palabra…cumpliré la promesa que le hice a Sakura y lo hare sin usar el poder del zorro…¡jamás volveré a usar su poder!...¡jamás!"_

En ese momento por la ventana entro cierto invocador de sapos con una propuesta para el joven ninja.

"_el sabio pervertido…quizás el me pueda ayudar_" pensó Naruto "_dijo que había entrenado al cuarto Hokage…quizás si se lo pido el me pueda enseñar"_

"¡vaya Naruto que mal te ves!...en serio que el Uchiha hizo un numero en ti" dijo Jiraiya sonriente

Naruto le mando una mirada molesta.

"bueno… bueno no te enojes si lo dije en broma" dijo Jiraiya "no creas que vine a molestarte…todo lo contrario vine a darte una buena noticia"

"en serio… ¿Cuál?" pregunto Naruto.

"veras después de hablar un poco con Tsunade, conseguí que ella te nombrara mi aprendiz" dijo el sabio de los sapos con gran felicidad.

"tu… tu… ¿tu aprendiz?" pregunto Naruto entre confundido y asombrado.

"¡así es!" grito Jiraiya "así que en cuanto salgas de aquí empaca…que te llevare a un viaje de entrenamiento de tres años"

Naruto se sentía en la gloria. Por fin tendría a alguien que le enseñaría toda clase de técnicas y que le ayudaría a mejorar en su control de chakra. Ya estaba a punto de gritar que aceptaba la oferta de jiraiya…

"de esa forma aprenderás como llamar y controlar mejor el chakra del zorro"

…hasta que esas palabras salieron de su boca.

La expresión de Naruto cambio de alegría a enojo con más velocidad que la que tenia Lee sin sus pesas.

"¡olvídalo!" grito Naruto con enojo

La cara de Jiraiya cambio también a la de una de confusión "¿Qué…que?"

"aceptare ser tu aprendiz…aceptare cualquier cosa que quieras enseñarme… ¡diablos…incluso te ayudare en tu llamada 'investigación'!...PERO JAMAS VOLVERE A USAR EL PODER DE ESE MALDITO ZORRO EN MI VIDA" exploto Naruto

Jiraiya parpadeo una…parpadeo dos…parpadeo tres veces y dejo escapar un suspiro de irritación

"_creí que ya había entendido…_Naruto creí que ya había quedado claro que tienes que controlar el poder del zorro" dijo Jiraiya exasperado.

"¡yo no tengo que hacer eso!" grito Naruto "ya estoy harto de tener que llamar el poder de ese estúpido zorro para salir de problemas"

"pero así es como las cosas tienen que ser" dijo Jiraiya un tanto irritado por la actitud de Naruto "eres un Jinchuriki… el Kyuubi está sellado dentro de ti…el depende que tu sigas viviendo para que el siga viviendo y para eso el te entrega su poder para que tú puedas sobrevivir"

"¡que se quede con su cochino poder…yo no lo quiero!" grito Naruto

"¡escucha Naruto!" grito Jiraiya con menos paciencia que antes "aunque no te guste el poder del zorro es tuyo y es tu obligación el saber cómo controlarlo"

"¡SI POR MI FUERA BUSCARIA LA MANERA DE SACARLO DE MI CUERPO PARA SIEMPRE!" exploto Naruto

La paciencia de Jiraiya también llego a su fin y dio un gran pisotón que hizo temblar la habitación.

"¡ya fue suficiente Naruto!" grito con enojo "¡creía que ya habías madurado lo suficiente para comprender la situación en la que te encuentras y todas las ventajas que te ofrece!" miro a Naruto con decepción y enojo "¡pero veo que sigues siendo un niño que solo quiere llamar la atención con sus lloriqueos!" Naruto lo miro con odio "hasta que no razones que es lo mejor para ti no te tomare como mi aprendiz"

"¡haz lo que quieras!" respondió Naruto "¡si es la única forma de hacerme tu aprendiz entonces toma tu oferta y clávatela por el trasero!"

"¡BIEN!" grito Jiraiya y desapareció de la habitación

"¡BIEN!" grito Naruto al aire.

Ninguno de los dos noto a una mariposa fuera de la habitación que parecía observarlos o a una chica de pelo rosa afuera de la habitación que había escuchado su conversación.

(En alguna parte de la aldea-horas después)

"¿estás segura de esta información?" le pregunto Danzo a la figura en frente de el.

"completamente" respondió Sayuri Haruno "mi hija llego a casa preguntando acerca de la posición de Uzumaki como contenedor del Kyuubi y cuando le pregunte como sabia eso ella me conto lo que le acabo de decir"

"ummm…esto puede sernos útil si sabemos cómo usarlo" dijo Danzo con un plan tejiéndose en su mente

(Al día siguiente-torre Hokage)

Naruto había salido por fin del hospital y ya se estaba preparando para comenzar su propio entrenamiento cuando un AMBU le dijo que la Hokage quería verlo.

Poco después de haber llegado a la torre Naruto se encontró con la cara de una muy molesta Tsunade.

"¡¿quieres hacer el favor de explicarme eso de que rechazaste la oferta de Jiraiya?" grito Tsunade

"así que ya te vinieron con el chisme" dijo Naruto malhumorado

"¡no me hables en ese tono y EXPLICATE!" grito Tsunade

"¿explicar qué?" dijo Naruto "que me niego a ser el aprendiz de ese pervertido si la condición es forzarme a depender del poder del estúpido zorro…. ¡¿eso es lo que quieres que explique?"

"(suspiro) Naruto se que Jiraiya es un pervertido sin cura y que puede ser algo idiota en algunas ocasiones" "¿_algunas?"_ "pero aun así es uno de los más grandes ninjas que existen y si él dice que es lo mejor que aprendas a controlar el poder del zorro entonces tienes que aprender a controlar el poder del zorro…en lo personal creo que tiene razón"

"¿Qué…QUE?" grito Naruto no creyendo lo que había escuchado.

"si Naruto lo que oíste… el tiene razón" dijo Tsunade "mira, el reporte de Kakashi dice que el Valle del fin apestaba a Chakra demoniaco por todas partes, tu sistema de chakra sufrió una extenuación total por la exposición al chakra del zorro… ¿Qué no lo entiendes?...sin entrenamiento la próxima vez que llames el poder del zorro podrías matarte a ti y a todo ser que este cerca de ti"

"eso no pasara porque NO PLANEO VOLVER A USAR EL PODER DEL ZORRO JAMAS EN MI VIDA" grito Naruto.

"¡eso es imposible y tú lo sabes Naruto!…tu eres…."

"el Jinchuriki del Kyuubi y es necesario que aprendas a controlar su poder" dijo Naruto haciendo burla del sabio de los sapos en el proceso "que sea el contenedor no significa que tengo que hacer nada con mi prisionero"

Tsunade iba a responder a eso cuando un AMBU apareció frente a ella.

"disculpe Lady Hokage…pero el consejo de la aldea pide su presencia y la de Uzumaki inmediatamente" dijo antes de desaparecer

"terminaremos esta conversación después Naruto" dijo antes de salir de su oficina seguida por Naruto.

(Sala del concilio)

"muy bien… ¿se puede saber qué es lo que pasa?" pregunto Tsunade mientras ocupaba su asiento en el consejo.

"que hemos recibido una información muy preocupante que concierne al joven Uzumaki aquí presente" hablo Danzo

"¿información mía?... ¿de qué se trata?" pregunto Naruto

"Naruto Uzumaki ¿es cierto que rechazaste la ayuda del maestro Jiraiya cuando te ofreció entrenarte para controlar el poder del zorro?"

"¡_demonios_!" grito Tsunade en su mente "¿_Cómo diablos se enteraron?...por favor Naruto por lo que más quieras no digas una estupidez"_

Naruto se quedo viendo al viejo halcón antes de que dijera con voz malhumorada "si es cierto"

Mentalmente Tsunade se estaba dando de golpes con la mesa.

"pero ¡¿te has dado cuenta de lo que has hecho?" grito un consejero del sector comercial "¡por tu culpa ese demonio escapara y nos destruirá a todos!"

De inmediato se oyeron gritos de poner a Naruto en la cárcel u obligarlo a aprender.

"¡A CALLAR!" puso el orden Tsunade.

"Naruto" continuo el viejo halcón "¿te das cuenta de lo peligroso que es lo que estás diciendo?...es necesario que aprendas a controlar el poder del zorro de lo contrario sería muy peligroso para cualquiera que esté cerca de ti si lo vuelves a utilizar"

"¿_acaso alguien rebobino el casete_?" se pregunto Naruto con una gota en la cabeza "ya he dicho que eso no volverá a pasar porque NO planeo volver a usar el poder del zorro NUNCA JAMAS EN LA VIDA"

"eso me parece bastante ilógico" hablo Shibi Aburame.

"y se puede saber ¿Por qué?" Pregunto Naruto irritado

"como contenedor del zorro no es tu decisión si usas el poder del zorro o no" explico el líder Aburame "simplemente el sello te proporcionara siempre el poder del demonio para que salgas de situaciones demasiado peligrosas para que puedas escapar solo…es como mi clan y nuestros insectos o como las líneas sanguíneas de los demás clanes"

"si…se nota a que les ha llevado eso" dijo Naruto en un tono que no les gusto nada a los jefes de clan

"¿a qué te refieres con eso Uzumaki?" pregunto Hiashi con una voz fría "te recomiendo que cuides tus palabras"

"mírense los Aburame…ustedes dependen totalmente que sus insectos drenen el chakra de sus oponentes para vencerlos…si eso no funciona inmediatamente toman por rendirse…realmente ustedes sí que han llegado lejos con eso" eso ultimo Naruto lo dijo en tono irónico que causo que todos los cercanos al líder Aburame escucharan un zumbido de enfado "o que tal los Hyugas" continuo Naruto "ustedes creen que es ojo suyo los hace invencibles cuando todos sabemos cómo termino mi batalla con Neji…la verdad para alguien que puede ver cosas atrás de ellos sí que son ciegos" esta vez le toco a Hiashi activar su línea sanguínea por enojo "todos y cada uno de sus clanes se ha hecho dependiente de eso que según ustedes los hace 'especiales' y no se han molestado en aprender nuevas cosas"

"que problemático" hablo Shikaku Nara "quizás sea cierto pero todos nacimos de esta manera y aunque tal vez sea una debilidad, hemos convertido esas características en fortalezas"

"ese es precisamente el problema" dijo Naruto irritado "yo NO naci siendo un Jinchuriki yo fui HECHO uno así que no se atrevan a compararme con ustedes"

Mentalmente Tsunade había dejado de darse golpes con la mesa…ahora lo hacía con un martillo con el dibujo de 2 Toneladas en el.

"¿_¡pero que está haciendo!" _grito Tsunade con cada golpe "_¡ahora se está haciendo enemigo de los clanes!"_

"¡dejando eso de lado!" grito Danzo "es imprescindible que aprendas a controlar el poder del zorro"

"NUNCA EN ESTA VIDA" grito Naruto

"entonces no hay otra opción" dijo Danzo "no podemos permitir que el equivalente a una bomba de tiempo ande paseando libremente por nuestra aldea" todos (menos Tsunade asintieron) "Naruto Uzumaki si no aceptas aprender a controlar el poder del zorro no nos quedara otra opción que desterrarte de nuestra aldea…no podemos poner en juego la vida de todos aquí solo por los berrinches de un niño"

"¡UN MOMENTO!" grito Tsunade "déjenme hablar con el"

"no creo que sirva de nada" comento Hiashi "pero como quiera"

Con eso Tsunade saco a Naruto del salón y lo llevo al pasillo.

"¡ya ves lo que causas!" le grito Tsunade "¡espero que esto te haga pensar mejor en tus decisiones! …por fortuna te han dado a elegir…ahora solo hay que encontrar a Jiraiya para que comiencen tu entrenamiento"

"no" dijo Naruto

"¡¿Qué?" grito Tsunade

"he dado mi palabra que o volvería a depender del poder del zorro" dijo Naruto "lo que Jiraiya y esos ancianos de allí dentro quieren es que sepa controlar ese poder únicamente…cada quien puede tener una razón para esto pero nadie jamás me ha pedido a mi opinión" miro a Tsunade con ojos cargados de enojos "Yo jamás quise ser un Jinchuriki lo único que quiero es poder vivir en este mundo sin tener que depender de alguien más que yo. Quiero poder proteger a todos los que considero queridos y como puedo hacer esto si ustedes me piden que trate de manejar un poder que en un primer punto es totalmente incontrolable…tú no sabes lo que se siente ser totalmente incapaz de soportar toda la ira y sed de sangre que viene con el"

"¡pero por eso te entrenaran!" le interrumpió Tsunade "Para hacerte más fuerte, para que puedas soportarlo…con ese poder serás el ninja más fuerte que existe….con el llegaras a ser Hokage"

"de que me servirá ser Hokage si tengo que depender de la fuerza de alguien más para llegar a serlo" dijo Naruto "si he de ser Hokage será por mis propias manos, si he de ser el ninja más poderoso que existe será por mi propia fuerza no por la del Kyuubi…y si para eso tengo que irme para siempre de la aldea" respiro profundamente antes de decir sus últimas palabras "que así sea"

Tsunade no podía creer lo que Naruto estaba diciendo…el estaba renunciado a todo solamente por no quería hacer algo que se supone que tenía que hacer…solo porque no quera el poder que se le había entregado.

Para la Hokage era algo que no podía entender…como Tsunade ella podría ceder ante Naruto y olvidarse del tema…pero como Hokage tenía que ver por la seguridad de la aldea y si Naruto no quería controlar el poder que, según ella, tenía que controlar para mantener la aldea segura entonces solo quedaba una cosa por hacer.

"¿es tu última palabra?" pregunto en una voz vacía.

"lo es" dijo Naruto sin mutarse.

Con eso ambos regresaron a la sala donde la expresión de Tsunade delato que las cosas no habían cambiado.

"bien ya que parece que las palabras de la Hokage no cambiaron nada entonces llamare a sentencia" dijo Danzo antes de ser interrumpido por la Hokage

"Danzo aquí la Hokage soy yo y como tal soy yo quien dirá la sentencia" dijo Tsunade antes de mirar a Naruto "Naruto Uzumaki debido a tu irresponsabilidad hacia el poder que se te fue otorga y que por ende significa un peligro latente para la aldea de la hoja y sus habitantes yo, Tsunade Senju quinta Hokage de la aldea de la hoja, te sentencio al exilio de forma permanente o hasta que des tu palabra de controlar el poder que guardas en ti"

La expresión de Naruto no cambio, solamente se quito su protector y lo deposito en la mesa antes de dirigirse a la puerta.

"estaré fuera de la aldea antes del anochecer" dijo antes de salir.

En el transcurso de todo esto nadie noto a una mariposa flotando en la ventana antes de volar hacia el bosque.

(Una hora después)

Naruto se encontraba en frente de las puertas de la aldea listo para irse de ahí sin despedirse de nadie. La verdad es que no quería despedirse de nadie…para que, si Shikamaru y Shino eran iguales a sus padres lo más seguro es que pensarían lo mismo que ellos, Ino de seguro le reprocharía la perdida de Sasuke por sus tendencias de fanática, Kiba, Shoji y Neji aun estaban en el hospital por sus heridas, no sabía lo que Hinata, Lee o Tenten pensarían, al igual que los senseis, no quería enfrentarse a Kakashi por lo que (según él)había hecho, pero sobretodo no quería ver la cara de decepción de Sakura por haber fallado al traer al Uchiha.

Ya estaba a punto de irse cuando una voz llamo su atención.

"¡NARUTO POR FAVOR ESPERA!"

Volteando Naruto se sorprendió al ver a Sakura de todas las personas corriendo hacia él.

"por favor" dijo cuando llego ante él mientras recuperaba el aliento, señal de que había corrido hasta la puerta "¡POR FAVOR NO TE VALLAS!"

"lo siento Sakura" dijo Naruto "pero no hay otra opción"

"NARUTO POR FAVOR QUEDATE" grito Sakura al borde de las lagrimas "NO ERA MI INTENCION QUE ESTO PASARA ¡POR FAVOR!"

"¿Qué?" pregunto Naruto

"yo…yo…yo escuche tu conversación con Jiraiya….y no sabía que pensar…corrí a mi casa y le pregunte a mi madre pero ella solo me dijo que no me preocupara…y hoy vino a casa y me dijo que te habían desterrado por no querer usar el poder del zorro y…y…EN VERDAD LO SIENTO" dijo Sakura echándose al suelo en una reverencia.

Naruto solamente miro a Sakura por un momento antes de ayudarle a pararse y envolverla en un abrazo.

"está bien Sakura" dijo Naruto mientras pasaba su mano afectuosamente por el pelo de esta "al final lo más seguro era que se supiera y hubiera terminado de la misma forma"

"no…no… ¿no estás enojado con migo?" pregunto Sakura entre lagrimas

"¿estás loca?" pregunto Naruto al alejarla un poco y mirarla a los ojos "acabo de enterarme que sabes mi secreto y aun así corriste hacia aquí para evitar de que me fuera…para mí eso significa mucho"

"¿eso significa que te quedaras?" pregunto Sakura esperanzada.

"lo siento pero no" dijo Naruto "ya se me ordeno que a menos que me someta a llamar y controlar el poder del zorro no me puedo quedar"

"PUES ACEPTA" grito Sakura "POR FAVOR ACEPTA…NO PODRIA SOPORTAR PERDER A OTRA PERSONA IMPORTANTE PARA MI"

"Sakura" la llamo Naruto con voz calmada "este poder es algo que no se puede controlar…hay tanta ira en el que sería casi imposible poder domarlo y si llego a perder por un momento el control eso causaría que dañara a todo lo que tenga a mi paso…además"

"¿además?" pregunto Sakura.

"ellos solamente quieren que me vuelva dependiente al poder del zorro a tal grado que por fin tengan lo que siempre quisieron…un arma capaz de usar el poder del zorro a su disposición" dijo Naruto observando la aldea. "yo no quiero eso…lo único que quiero es poder vivir en este mundo sin ser la sombra de nadie…sin ser la herramienta de nadie…quiero ser fuerte de la manera correcta…entrenando duramente y sin parar…no dependiendo de algún ser sobrenatural que me dé su poder"

"no quiero que te vayas Naruto" dijo Sakura bajando la mirada "por favor si te quedas yo…yo….aceptare ser tu novia"

Naruto solo tomo la barbilla de la chica la subió, la miro a sus ojos, se inclino y beso a Sakura en su frente.

"Sakura sé que eso no es lo que quieres" dijo Naruto "se que tu corazón le pertenece a Sasuke…desde que regresamos de la misión del país del Te me comencé a hacer la idea de que tu jamás querrías salir conmigo"

Sakura solo dejo que las lágrimas salieran una vez más de sus ojos

"y porque sé que él es lo que más desea tu corazón mantendré la promesa que te hice" dijo Naruto llevándose la mirada sorprendida de Sakura "no sé cuánto me tardare pero te prometo que te lo traeré de vuelta… ¡de veras!"

"Naruto" dijo Sakura con lagrimas aun en los ojos

"ya deja de llorar Sakura" dijo Naruto mientras secaba algunas lagrimas "no puedo soportar ver a una lida chica llorar"

Sakura se sonrojo un poco antes de volver a dirigir la palabra a Naruto.

"ten…ten mucho cuidado por favor" dijo

"hey me conoces cuidado es como mi segundo nombre" dijo Naruto riendo causando que Sakura sonriera.

Naruto entonces tomo la mano de Sakura y deposito en ella el collar que Tsunade le había dado.

"Para que me recuerdes mientras entrenas" dijo Naruto

Sakura contemplo el collar un momento antes de volver a lanzarse a los brazos de Naruto y darle un rápido beso en la mejilla.

Con eso Naruto le sonrió, se dio la vuelta y corrió lo más rápido que pudo.

Sakura se quedo allí hasta que ya no pudo ver más a Naruto

"adiós Naruto-kun" murmuro Sakura antes de retirarse.

(Varios kilómetros de la aldea de la hoja)

Naruto observaba un mapa que se había traído mientras trataba de decidir hacia dónde ir.

"_quizás podría ir a Suna y ver si Gaara me puede recomendar a alguien para entrenar" _pensó Naruto en su único plan.

Antes de ponerse en marcha Naruto fue detenido por un chillido atrás de el.

Volteando Naruto vio una esfera de luz dorada la cual se desvaneció dejando en su lugar una mariposa. Pero era una mariposa como ninguna otra.

Era del tamaño de un perico, sus ojos azules parecían observar a Naruto, su pelaje blanco solo resaltaba las líneas y manchas de colores que adornaban su forma.

"" dijo la mariposa

"_ok…esto sí es raro" _pensó Naruto mientras que la Mariposa comenzaba a volar en círculos alrededor de el mientras hacia su peculiar chillido.

"mira no se que quieras pero yo tengo que seguir moviéndome" dijo Naruto y comenzó a caminar en dirección de Suna.

Hasta que la mariposa voló hasta él y lo jalo de su pelo con una fuerza que un ser de su tamaño no debería tener.

"ou, ou, ou…oye suelta" grito Naruto hasta que la mariposa lo soltó "¿Qué te pasa?"

La mariposa solo se le quedo viendo y libero otro de sus chillidos.

"mira a menos que sepas hablar no te entiendo nada" dijo Naruto

La mariposa se alejo un poco de Naruto y luego se volteo liberando otro chillido.

"_si no supiera mejor diría que quiere que la siga…naaaaaaaaa…eso es imposible" _ pensó Naruto antes de darse vuelta y volver a caminar.

Solo para que la mariposa volviera a jalarlo del pelo.

"ok, ok, ok ya entendí" grito Naruto "quieres que te siga"

La mariposa dejo escapar otro chillido y comenzó a volar asegurándose que Naruto la estaba siguiendo.

"_¿Cómo es que estas cosas me pasan solo a mi?" _pensó Naruto

Así Naruto siguió a la Mariposa hasta el país de las olas donde la mariposa se volvió a convertir en una esfera de luz y comenzó a adentrarse en el mar, a lo que Naruto le tuvo que pedir un bote a Tazuna para poder seguirla

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

"ya vemos" dijeron las hadas "la oscuridad de tu corazón es el resultado del sentimiento de fracaso que se desarrollo al fracasar al intentar salvar a un amigo, al igual que el sentimiento de abandono por algunas de las personas que considerabas queridas en tu corazón"

"es que no entiendo porque tanto empeño en que maneje el poder del zorro" dijo Naruto

"no es la primera vez que la humanidad trata de controlar un poder que no puede o debe ser controlado" dijeron las hadas "los resultados de esto solo puede desembocar en tragedia como en el pasado"

Con eso ambas hadas convocaron una esfera de luz que toco la frente de Naruto

(En la mente de Naruto)

Naruto abrió los ojos solo para verse en la alcantarilla que representaba su mente.

"ok… ¡qué fue lo que paso!" grito Naruto

"Debemos hablar con el espíritu del caos que reside en tu cuerpo" dijeron las hadas mientras que aparecían montadas en Fairy "hay cosas que hay que aclarar antes de tomar cualquier acción"

"ok…pero la próxima vez avisen antes de entrar de esa forma a mi mente" dijo el ninja un tanto irritado"

"acepta nuestras disculpas Naruto" dijeron la hadas "pero por favor guíanos a la prisión de la bestia"

Naruto asintió y comenzó a caminar por los oscuros corredores seguido por las hadas, hasta que llegaron a una jaula con un papel con un símbolo de sello.

"¡hey zorro estas ahí!" grito Naruto solo para recibir silencio como respuesta "¡hey zorro tonto responde!" Naruto y las Hadas se acercaron un poco más a la jaula.

Solo para recibir la garras del zorro sobre ellos.

"**AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH" **grito el zorro de dolor…. Sus garras habían sido reflejadas por un campo de energía dorado, quemando su piel en el proceso.

"mantén tus garras para ti mismo si eres tan amable" dijeron las Shobijin en un tono de reproche.

"**vaya…vaya…vaya…así que las cosmos me honran con su presencia" **dijo el zorro con tono desinteresado mientras que sus habilidades curativas se encargaban de su herida.

"¿ya conocías a las hadas zorro?" pregunto Naruto

Kyuubi volteo a ver a Naruto y le dirigió una mirada tan cargada de odio que hizo que el joven ninja retrocediera unos pasos

"**TU NI ME HABLES PATETICA BOLSA DE HUESOS" **grito el zorro tratando de alcanzar a Naruto mas pronto el sello lo retuvo en su jaula "**¿QUIEN TE CREES QUE ERES PARA CONFINARME AQUÍ Y PENSAR QUE TE PUEDES OLVIDAR DE MI COMO COMIDA PASADA?" **Pronto el zorro comenzó a dar cabezazos contra la reja, lo que causaba que el sello brillara con cada cabezazo dado "**SI NO FUERA POR ESTE MALDITO SELLO YA TE UBIERA COMBERTIDO EN PAPILLA CON MIS DIENTES"**

"te recomendaríamos que dejaras de hacer eso" dijeron las hadas mientras que Fairy flotaba en frente del sello permitiendo a las dos hadas inspeccionarlo.

"**¡¿y por qué?" ** Pregunto el Zorro.

"A menos que quieras morir junto con Naruto al romperlo te recomendaríamos dejar de hacerlo" respondieron las hadas.

"¿Qué?" pregunto Naruto ante esto "¿Cómo está eso?"

"los humanos jamás comprenderán que el poder de la muerte es algo que ellos jamás controlaran" dijeron las Shobijin "ya lo han intentado y los resultados fueron catastróficos…pero esto…esto es totalmente inhumano"

"¿Qué ocurre con el sello?" pregunto Naruto mientras que el zorro los observaba también curioso.

"en teoría se supone que lo que este sello hace es contener al zorro y proporcionar un medio para que su poder sea agregado al tuyo…de forma que poco a poco todo el poder del zorro se vuelva tuyo" dijeron las hadas mientras usaban su poder telequinetico para observar rápidamente las memorias de Naruto y del zorro

"¿eso significa que cada vez que uso el poder del zorro…estoy tomando parte de él y lo vuelvo mía?" pregunto Naruto.

"así es" contestaron de las hadas "pero en realidad este sello se gasta cada vez que llamas el poder del zorro al punto que en algún momento será destruido liberando a su prisionero"

"¡pero eso no tiene sentido!" grito Naruto "¿por qué razón querrían que el zorro se liberara?

"En efecto no tiene sentido…eso hasta que pones el poder de la muerte en la ecuación" dijeron las hadas llevándose la confusión de sus escuchas "al mismo tiempo en que el poder del zorro pasa a ti, la fracción de la muerte usada en el sello causa que las almas de ambos se vallan entrelazando…al punto que si alguno muere el otro lo seguirá"

"**eso tiene sentido" **hablo el zorro "**si yo llegara a sentir que el sello se debilita, concentraría todo mi poder para romperlo y liberarme" **mira a Naruto "**pero al hacer eso causaría tu muerte por la sobreexposición a mi naturaleza demoniaca…y si lo que las Cosmos dicen es cierto, también causaría mi muerte… ¡el sello no es más que una póliza para asegurarse que yo muera junto contigo!"**

Naruto se dejo caer al piso al escuchar eso… ¿por esa razón todos estaban tan empeñados en que aprendiera a llamar el poder del zorro y hacerlo suyo?... ¿solamente para que él se liberara matando a ambos en el proceso?... ¿y quién sabia eso?

"acaso…acaso el sabio…el…el" trato de preguntar Naruto

"¿si lo sabía?...me temo que es una pregunta que no podemos contestar" dijeron las hadas sintiendo la tristeza que poco a poco crecía en Naruto.

"¿Por qué?...no lo entiendo… ¿Por qué alguien haría eso?" dijo Naruto en su desesperación

"**por miedo chico" **respondió el zorro "**cuando los humanos ven algo que no pueden entender o controlar le temen, lo odian y buscan la forma de eliminarlo…eso fue lo que causo el nacimiento de los grandes Daikaijus del pasado y la gran guerra que vino con ellos"**

"¿los Daikaijus?" pregunto Naruto

Las hadas levantaron sus manos y, ayudas por el poder del zorro, crearon una ventana por donde le mostraron a Naruto los sucesos del pasado.

"veras Naruto la humanidad lleva mucho más tiempo de lo que cree en este planeta" explicaron las hadas "en el pasado, mucho antes de la era ninja la humanidad había creado un sinfín de maravillas tecnológicas que le ayudaron a colonizar el planeta" ante Naruto aparecieron imágenes de enormes edificios que casi tocaban el cielo, maquinas voladoras que dejarían en ridículo a las que había visto en el país de la Nieve, vehículos de metal, y muchas cosas más. "desafortunadamente también fue una época de gran guerra causada por la propia avaricia del hombre" maquinas de guerra, tan destructivas sino más que cualquier jutsu de rango A o superior, comenzaron a actuar en frente de Naruto "esto, sumado a la destrucción de los ecosistemas de la tierra causo el nacimiento de inmensas criaturas o monstruos como se les llamaba" bestias de todos los tamaños y formas comenzaron a aparecer en frente de Naruto, muchas de las cuales harían palidecer a cualquiera de los demonios de las naciones ninja "de entre ellos uno se elevo hasta tomar la posición como 'Rey de los monstruos' el fue conocido como…Godzilla" una enorme criatura reptiliana mas grande de lo que Gamabunta podría haber soñado ser apareció en un estruendoso rugido que hizo temblar todo el lugar.

"**no fue llamado el rey de los monstruos por nada" **dijo el zorro "**inclusive si yo luchara contra él con todas mis fuerzas, aun así sería derrotado"**

Eso dejo a Naruto sin habla…si el zorro no podía contra Godzilla, significaba que la criatura tenía más poder que el más poderosos de los demonios.

"Godzilla significo terror ante los humanos por más de 50 años, con su increíble poder lucho tanto contra los humanos como a favor de ellos" continuaron las Shobijin mientras que ante Naruto aparecían todas y cada una de las batallas libradas por el rey de los monstruos. "finalmente los humanos lograron atrapar a Godzilla y por un tiempo hubo paz…pero desafortunadamente esta paz llego a su fin cuando una raza venida de las estrella bajo a la tierra para apoderarse de ella" Naruto vio enormes naves y seres de otro planeta atrapando a los monstruos restantes y usarlos para atacar a la humanidad "finalmente los humanos se vieron obligados a liberar a Godzilla para que venciera a los monstruos y los ayudara a salvar el planea" Naruto vio la enorme nave humana liberando a Godzilla del hielo y como este los seguía derrotando a cada monstruo que los aliens le enviaban "finalmente después de que la gran guerra terminara, Godzilla hizo algo que hasta a nosotros nos sorprendió…perdono a los humanos por sus pecados, y regreso al océano" Naruto vio a Godzilla sumergirse en el mar acompañado de un pequeño monstruo que se parecía a él "cuando por fin llego la paz, el planeta estaba demasiado dañado…así que usamos nuestro poder junto con el de Mothra para sanar la tierra creando el paisaje que hoy tú ves."

"**la humanidad se acento en la nueva tierra casi sin problema" **continuo el zorro "**con la mayoría de su tecnología destruida, tuvieron que tomar una forma de vida más simple que la que tenían en el pasado…fue entonces cuando ellas decidieron tratar de ayudar a la humanidad"**

"en nuestro afán de ayudar a lo que quedaba de la raza humana, tomamos a once de los más sabios de ellos y les enseñamos a controlar la energía a su alrededor creando a si a los primeros controladores de chakra de la historia."

"**desafortunadamente uno de los rasgos negativos de la humanidad, la codicia, también sobrevivió y 10 de los sabios sintieron celos de sus hermanos y pronto se libro una batalla por la supremacía entre ellos"**

La batalla de los diez sabios era algo que Naruto no había visto jamás, montañas siendo destruidas, bosques convertidos en cenizas, vidas siendo perdidas en la batalla.

"más los diez perecieron al combatir entre ellos, mas sus almas al morir se juntaron y crearon a la bestia conocida como Juubi" continaron las hadas mientras que un enorme lobo negro de 10 colas se elevaba imponente enfrente de Naruto.

"**Al igual que los primeros Daikaijus del planeta, la llegada del Juubi fue recibida por miedo debido a la desolación que causaron las almas que conformaban su ser. Como consecuencia de ello la gente opto por intentar acabar con la criatura lo que llevo a que esta contraatacara con toda su fuerza obligando a la gente a llamar al último de los hermanos aquel que sería conocido después como Rikodou Sennin"**

"¿el sabio de los seis caminos?" pregunto Naruto al escuchar el nombre del creador de la era ninja.

"En efecto" hablaron las hadas "el ultimo sabio uso su poder para sellar a la bestia que ahora eran sus hermanos en su interior, después vago por el mundo enseñando a todo los que le pedían a utilizar el chakra"

"**al morir, dividió el poder del Juubi en 9 partes formando a si a las bestias de cola, de las cuales un servidor es el más poderoso de ellas" **siguió el zorro "**yo y mis hermanos éramos la nueva generación de monstruos gigantes en la tierra, y al igual que nuestros antecesores fuimos odiados y codiciados por los humanos que ahora habitaban el planeta"**

"je…como si ellos no tuvieran razones" dijo Naruto

"**¿a qué te refieres?" **pregunto el zorro con un toque de irritación.

"las historias siempre hablan de ti apareciendo aleatoriamente por el mundo trayendo destrucción y caos por donde pasas" respondió el ninja

"**quizás eso sea cierto…pero jamás te han contado lo que me llevaba a esos lugares" **respondió el zorro.

"así y ¿Qué era eso?"

"**el olor de la maldad" **respondió el zorro "**al igual que el Juubi nació de la codicia y los deseos mas oscuros de los 10 sabios que lo crearon, yo y el resto de mi clan somos atraídos cuando existe una cantidad extraordinaria de maldad cerca de nosotros, la olemos, nos consume el deseo de poseerla y como resultado somos llevados a ella y a obtenerla sin que nada nos detenga…pero como siempre los humanos no pueden ver mas allá de sus narices y nos marcan como bestias sin otro motivo que el de hacer el mal, cuando la mayoría del tiempo simplemente queremos estar alejados de la humanidad el mayor tiempo posible"**

"si eso es cierto ¿Por qué atacaste la aldea de la hoja entonces?" pregunto Naruto.

"**¡ESO NO FUE MI DECISION!" **rugió el zorro "**¡ESO FUE CULPA DE ESE MALDITO UCHIHA Y SU MALDITO OJO!... ¡EL USO SU PODER PARA CONTROLARME Y OBLIGARME ATACAR LA ALDEA!... ¡ME CONTROLO A MI!... ¿PUEDES CREERLO?... ¡ESE MALDITO PUDO CONTROLARME A MI!... ¡LA BESTIA MAS PODEROSA QUE HABITA LAS NACIONES NINJAS, COMO SI FUERA SU MASCOTA!...¡SI LO VUELVO A VER LO COMBIERTO EN MI COMIDA!"**

"¡Kyuubi controla tu ira!" gritaron las hadas.

Tomando un par de respiros el zorro se calmo un poco…más aun seguía murmurando cosas como "mal nacido Uchiha" y "ya nadie respeta a los grandes monstruos"

"como ves Naruto" se dirigieron las Hadas al joven ninja "hay veces que es mejor tratar de llegar al fondo de las cosas que simplemente tratar de tomarlas por la ruta fácil…si los humanos del pasado hubieran aprendido a cooperar mejor, quizás jamás se hubiera creado la situación que permitió el nacimiento de Godzilla…o quizás si los humanos hubieran aprendido a no provocar o tratar de controlar su poder, entonces las grandes guerras contra él jamás se hubieran dado"

"y si la gente no se hubiera precipitado a juzgar al Juubi o a sus descendientes entonces jamás abrina hecho todo lo que ha pasado tratando de controlar su poder" dijo Naruto pensando en su vida o la vida de Gaara.

"y ahora los llamados Akatsuki buscan el domar el poder de las 9 bestias para sus fines y no les preocupara que tanta muerte o destrucción causen" dijeron las Hadas "la humanidad no soportara otra gran guerra y mucho menos con lo que se aproxima"

"¿a que se refieren?" pregunto Naruto

"veras… al final de la gran guerra de los Daikaiju, muchos de ellos cayeron en un sueño profundo, sellados a lo largo y ancho del mundo esperando despertar alguna vez en un mundo donde ellos puedan habitar en paz…desafortunadamente las almas de muchos Kaijus cuyo único propósito había sido traer la destrucción al planeta también fueron sellados en la tierra, con el tiempo creamos una barrera alrededor del lugar de descanso de estos Kaijus pero la maldad, la avaricia, y los deseos oscuros de muchos humanos han causado que esta barrera se debilite. Si llega a caer los Daikaijus detrás de ella despertaran y reanudaran su tarea para destruir este planeta"

Naruto palideció ante la idea de que criaturas como las que había visto anduvieran por el mundo una vez más destruyendo todo a su paso.

"¡¿y no pueden arreglar esa barrera?" pregunto Naruto

"me temo que existen demasiadas personas con maldad en su corazón a tal nivel que sería imposible para nosotras reparar la barrera" dijeron las hadas "nuestra única esperanza seria despertar a los otros Daikaijus para que combatan a los malignos"

"**pero si traen a esos monstruos a un mundo que aun los vería como malignos entonces la humanidad seria condenada al provocar a ambos bandos al intentar destruirlos o dominarlos" **séllalo el zorro.

"es por eso que necesitamos la ayuda de Naruto" respondieron las hadas

"pero… ¿Qué puedo hacer yo?" pregunto Naruto.

"a pesar que la mayor parte de tu vida ha estado en la oscuridad, aun has encontrado la manera de llevar luz a la vida de aquellos que te rodean" dijeron las hadas mientras los hechos desarrollados en los países de la ola y la primavera, los exámenes chunnin y el encuentro con Tsunade aparecieron frente a Naruto "quizás fue el poder del zorro el que te permitió ganar las peleas…pero fue tu corazón el que logro las verdaderas victorias"

Naruto jamás se había imaginado de lo que había hecho realmente hasta ese momento.

"ahora necesitamos de tu corazón una vez mas" dijeron las Hadas poniéndose en una posición de suplica "ayúdanos a que la humanidad deje de juzgar a los monstruos del pasado…ayúdanos a que puedan convivir con ellos…en este momento tu eres la única esperanza que tenemos"

"**aunque el chico aceptara… ¿Cómo planean convencer a los humanos?" **Interfirió el zorro "**dudo mucho que las aldeas se queden muy tranquilas si el chico comienza a caminar por ahí con un ejército de criaturas detrás de el"**

"pero que tal si en vez de ir yo a ellos…hago que ellos vengan a mi" dijo Naruto con una idea fabricándose en su cabeza.

"**¿Qué se te está ocurriendo ahora chico?" **pregunto el zorro.

"si me acuerdo correctamente Haku menciono algo acerca del odio a las líneas sanguíneas en la aldea de la niebla…"

"**otro ejemplo de estupidez humana… ¿pero a donde quieres llegar con eso?"**

"¡no lo ves!...si pudiera existir un lugar donde tanto monstruos como humanos pudieran convivir, sería un perfecto primer escalón para que el resto del mundo empezaría a aceptar a los antiguos Daikaijus" dijo Naruto

"**podría funcionar" **dijo el zorro pensando en el plan "**no todas las aldeas consideran las líneas sanguíneas como aberraciones…si ven que humanos y criaturas conviven entonces aceptarían la presencia de los monstruos…."**

"podemos usar Infant island para esto" continuo Naruto viendo a las hadas las cuales también pensaban en su idea "aquí podríamos construir una nueva aldea…una donde nadie podrá ser juzgado por lo que es…u obligarlo a ser lo que no es"

"**pero aun así" **interfirió el zorro al pensar en algo "**habrá aldeas que se sentirán intranquilas cuando vean a tantas fracciones de poder concentradas en un punto…no dudo que habrá alguien que tratara algo estúpido como atacar la isla"**

"nosotras podremos cubrir la isla en un manto protector de tal forma que ninguna fuerza hostil pueda encontrar la isla mientras preparamos todo" hablaron las hadas "de esa manera nadie podrá tratar de hacer algún daño hacia los habitantes de esta isla… mientras que las preparaciones terminan necesitamos que Naruto crezca en fuerza para poder defender este lugar como su líder" voltearon a ver al zorro "Zorro de las nueve colas…en tu ser se encuentran los conocimientos de técnicas venidas desde la era antes de las grandes aldeas…necesitamos que enseñes a Naruto en esas artes…totalmente alejadas de tu poder"

"**¿y que habrá para mi si accedo?" **pregunto el zorro.

"sin la influencia de tu poder, el sello se irá reparando y la unión de almas se irá disipando" dijeron las hadas "si haces lo que te pedimos…entonces en el momento en que sea seguro…Naruto te liberara de tu prisión"

El zorro volteo a ver a su contenedor esperando los gritos de negación ante la idea de las cosmos…pero se llevo una gran sorpresa.

"lo hare" dijo Naruto al sentir los ojos del zorro sobre el "pero solo si tu juras no ir en contra de la aldea de la hoja"

"**tengo mejores cosas que hacer con mi tiempo que ir a tu patética aldea" **dijo el zorro "**si me asegura mi libertad entonces acepto tus condiciones"**

"entonces yo me comprometo a liberarte…pero solo cuando sea seguro para los dos" dijo Naruto

Y con esas palabras Naruto y las Shobijin abandonaron la mente del joven ninja.

(En el mundo real)

Al abrir los ojos Naruto observo a las hadas hincadas en una posición de rezo. Antes de que pudiera preguntar qué pasaba ambas hadas se levantaron y comenzaron a cantar.

_Mosura ya Mosura_

_dongan kasakuyan indoo muu_

_rosuto uiraadoa, hanba hanbamuyan_

_randa banunradan tounjukanraa_

_kasaku yaanmu_

Al instante de que las últimas letras de la canción dejaron la boca de las hadas un gran resplandor de luz inundo toda la caverna segando a Naruto por el momento mientras que un enorme grito, parecido al de Fairy se hacía escuchar.

Cuando Naruo pudo abrir los ojos se encontró frente a frente con una enorme mariposa…y con decir enorme me refiero a ENORME.

Era tan grande como Gamabunta, patrones de color amarillo, negro y Naranja decoraban sus enormes alas se extendían casi cubriendo la caverna en su totalidad, unos grandes ojos azules observaron a Naruto momentáneamente antes de enfocarse en las hadas montadas en la otra mariposa (mas pequeña) enfrente de ella.

Ambas hadas levantaron sus brazos en dirección a la enorme mariposa y de inmediato una pequeña esfera de luz viajo hasta tocar la frente de esta.

La mariposa dejo escapar sus chipidos y chillidos en una forma la cual parecía que se estaba comunicando con las hadas.

un momento después Fairy voló hasta ponerse frente a Naruto.

"Naruto" hablaron las hadas "queremos presentarte a Mothra la guardiana de la tierra"

Naruto observo a la enorme deidad antes de arrodillarse en frente de ella

"es un placer conocerla lady Mothra" dijo Naruto con respeto.

"Naruto" llamaron las hadas de nuevo "le hemos informado a Mothra hacerca de tu plan para ayudarnos en caso de que los Daikaijus malignos se presenten…y aunque ella está de acuerdo me temo que tendrá que discutir esto con el resto de su especie"

"¿pero como hará eso?" pregunto Naruto "por lo que me dijeron los demás Kaijus están dormidos por todo el mundo"

En respuesta a esto Mothra elevo su cabeza y dejo escapar un grito…un grito que se extendió por todo el mundo y siendo solamente escuchado por aquellos que la gran guardiana llamaba.

(País de los vientos)

En el enorme desierto que es el país de los vientos se elevaban enormes formaciones rocosas altas como una montaña… en una de estas formaciones una criatura habría sus ojos al escuchar el llamado.

Alzando su enorme cuello la criatura emitió un sonido que parecía la combinación de un gruñido y el ruido de un pájaro. Levantándose de su sitio la criatura emitió una vez más su sonido a la vez que desplegaba sus alas y se lanzaba en vuelo…a una velocidad que no debería ser posible para algo de su tamaño y peso.

(País de la tierra)

En las enormes y eternas montañas del país de la tierra un rugido se dio a conocer. De una caverna oculta en lo más recóndito de las cordilleras una criatura emergía después de estar dormida durante siglos.

Su enorme cuerpo se encontraba cubierto por una gruesa armadura cubierta por una infinidad de picos afilados a todo lo largo y ancho de su cuerpo, dándole una apariencia amenazadora, pero que ahora su único objetivo era llegar a donde lo habían llamado.

(En una isla entre el país del rayo y el país de la nieve)

En una poza lodosa una enorme bestia tipo reptil se elevaba fuera de su lugar de descanso al oír el llamado…su cuerpo de color verdoso cubierto de púas y fuertes escamas cubrían perfectamente las membranas ocultas bajo sus brazos.

(País del fuego)

Tsunade Senju era una mujer infeliz y confundida…desde el exilio de Naruto no podía quitarse de la cabeza el sentimiento de culpa por haber casi obligado al joven ninja a intentar tomar algo que él jamás había querido.

"_¿abre hecho lo correcto?" _se preguntaba la sabia de las babosas…con una botella de Sake en las manos "_Jiraiya me sigue diciendo que no me preocupe…pero aun así no puedo quitarme este sentimiento de culpa"._

"vaya…vaya. ¿Bebiendo en el trabajo Tsunade?" pregunto el mencionado Jiraiya mientras entraba por la ventana.

"¡tu ocúpate de tus asuntos pervertido!" dijo Tsunade con irritación antes de pasar a curiosidad "dime ¿ya sabes algo?"

"no…ese niño es mas terco que una mula…de eso estoy seguro" dijo el sabio de los sapos con irritación.

"quizás nos equivocamos" dijo Tsunade "quizás no debimos tratar de forzarlo a usar el poder del zorro… ¡ya ha pasado casi un mes!"

"¡por favor Tsunade deja de preocuparte!" dijo el pervertido "el chico solo tiene una rabieta…veras que cuando pase enviara un sapo para rogarme que lo entrene…y entonces tu podrás comenzar a planear como regresarlo a la aldea"

"pero ¿Qué tal si no te llama?" dijo Tsunade preocupada "¿Qué tal si realmente se niega a usar el poder del zorro?"

"Tsunade ambos sabemos que eso es imposible" aseguro Jiraiya "el es el contenedor del zorro…el está obligado a usar el poder del demonio"

Antes de que Tsunade pudiera contestar su asistente Chizune entro corriendo a la oficina.

"¡Lady Tsunade!" grito con desesperación "¡Hay un monstruo gigante a las afuera del muro!"

"¡¿Qué cosa?" gritaron Tsunade y Jiraiya a la vez y corrieron al muro.

Una vez allí ellos y todos los que habían corrido hasta allí (prácticamente el grupo de los Konoha 12, algunos Chunnin y Jonnin, y lideres de clan) abrieron los ojos de sorpresa ante lo que pasaba al lado de la gran muralla de Konoha.

Una enorme bestia reptiliana de color rojo, con un enorme cuerno en su frente y grandes orejas; avanzaba sin prestarle atención a sus observadores mientras que derribaba todo árbol que era lo suficientemente desafortunado para estar en su camino.

"¿Qué es eso?" dijo Tsunade

"no tengo ni idea" dijo Jiraiya mientras hacía notas (no para su libro para variar) sobre la criatura. Al lado de el Iruka sacaba una cámara para tomar fotos de la criatura.

"no se ustedes" dijo Anko "pero yo quiero uno de esos"

Todos los presentes obtuvieron una gota en la cabeza por eso.

De repente la criatura se detuvo y volteo a ver hacia la muralla causando que todos en ella se tensaran. Mas la bestia solo negó con su cabeza antes de comenzar a cavar a gran velocidad y desaparecer bajo la tierra.

(Costa norte del país de la nieve)

Los pocos pescadores que habían hecho su hogar en las costas congeladas del país de la nieve observaban atónitos como una morsa…una morsa de más de 30 metros se arrastraba por las colinas heladas antes de sumergirse en el mar.

(Costa del país del Rayo)

Al principio lo que parecería una roca gigante moviéndose, resultaría ser una enorme tortuga con afilados dientes nadando hacia mar abierto.

A algunos kilómetros de su posición, en una colina hueca junto al mar, una araña gigante de color amarillo y negro se asomaba por el agujero que era su guarida. Sus ojos se posaron en la tortuga que iba pasando al lado.

Saliendo totalmente de su casa, la araña flexiono sus ocho pata y pego un brinco que dejaría con orgullo a cualquiera de las invocaciones del clan de los sapos, para aterrizar en el caparazón de la tortuga la cual volteo su cabeza para observar a su pasajero.

Algunos chasquidos y gruñidos después, ambas criaturas se aventuraban en el mar, una encima de la otra.

(Bajo la superficie del mar)

Un espectáculo de criaturas nadaba bajo el mar, todas con un mismo objetivo.

Una enorme serpiente que parecía un dragón chino, un calamar de dimensiones colosales, una langosta gigante que podría hundir embarcaciones con sus pinzas, un enorme reptil con aletas de pez en su cuerpo y otro más que parecía una combinación de iguana y dinosaurio con enormes placas en su espalda; nadaban lado a lado en la misma dirección.

Muy por debajo de ellos, dormido sobre el fondo oceánico una bestia habría sus ojos color ámbar al escuchar toda la conmoción sobre él.

(Planicies del país del arroz)

Avanzando a pasos rápidos un enorme monstruo que se asemejaba a un león guardián, atravesaba las enormes planicies rápidamente para evitar ser detectado…sin tomar en cuenta los puestos de avanzada que iba destruyendo a su paso.

(Infant island)

Naruto observaba el espectáculo en frente de el sin poder dar crédito a sus ojos.

El, las hadas y Mothra habían salido de la caverna y ahora se encontraban observando un desfile de monstruos que arribaba a la isla por mar y aire.

Desde algo simple, como una mantis religiosa gigante, hasta lo difícil de describir, las bestias llegaban a la isla mientras se saludaban entre ellas con sus característicos sonidos.

"es increíble" dijo Naruto al ver a todas las criaturas mirando a Mothra mientras que esta los saludaba con su cantico.

"es verdad" dijeron las hadas pero su mirada pronto se fijo en el mar "esta aquí"

Antes que Naruto preguntara, unas placas con forma de llama se elevaron de la superficie del mar, mientras que una sombra nadaba en dirección a la isla.

Los monstruos también se dieron cuenta de esto y voltearon hacia el mar.

Algunos de ellos (el lagarto-pez y el lagarto con membranas) comenzaron a rugir de forma desafiante al mar, mas pronto fueron cayados por el rugido de la bestia león.

Los otros monstruos miraron un poco preocupados mientras que la sombra se iba acercando a la orilla. Los únicos que no parecían preocupados eran el enorme reptil volador, y el saurio cuadrúpedo con púas en el lomo, los cuales miraban el mar como si el que venía fuera un viejo amigo.

Pronto las aguas del mar se elevaron dejando ver al último de las criaturas.

Su piel escamosa era de color oscura.

Su espalda estaba adornada con placas de hueso en forma de llamas, que recorrían todo el camino hasta su poderosa cola.

Sus ojos de color de lava observaron la costa y a los residentes de la isla.

Sus garras se flexionaron mientras que su boca llena de dientes afilados se abría y cerraba.

Finalmente después de una última mirada su boca se abrió totalmente dejando escapar un rugido que hizo temblar la tierra, y que causo que varios monstruos retrocedieran de miedo.

Naruto observo a tonito mientras que un sentimiento de terror y respeto afloraba en el mientras observaba la imponente figura que ponía sus pies en la isla.

El rey de los monstruos había vuelto.

* * *

><p>una nueva historia de crossover escrita por un servidor...la verdad es que si hay una saga de monstruos que me gusta es godzilla asi que que mejor que escribir algo con el.<p>

lo unico que aun no decido es con quien emparejar a Naruto...estaba pensando en emparejarlo con sakura mas no se si solo con ella o con alguien mas ¿ustedes que dicen?.

**monstruos usados:**

Fairy mothra

Mothra

Rodan

Anguirus

Varan

Varagon

Maguma

Kamoebas

Kumonga

Manda

Gezora

Ebirha

Titanosaurio

Zilla

King caesar

Kamacuras

Godzilla


End file.
